HeartStrings
by Kawaii Suteneko
Summary: PG13 for kissing and yaoiness.. don't read if you're not interested in that sort of thing
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Alright boys and girls… I've resigned from my Gundam Wing fanfic writing to bring you my first Harry Potter fanfic… it's going to really suck… but please… read it and tell me yourself if it sucks or not….  
  
  
  
Brief Summary: Draco feels guilty about treating Harry so badly so he turns to Ron for assistance, Harry finds out about Ron befriending Draco and takes it as betrayal. Ron tries to explain but Harry pushes him away, Ron leaves Harry behind for his new found love with Draco. Meanwhile, the whole Ron betrayal thing brings Harry and Hermione closer together… and they fall in love.  
  
  
  
Important Note: The writing in italics are dreams or thoughts of the characters… before a point of view switches might happen in between chapters… but I'll let you know in an A/N!  
  
  
  
(Draco's Point of Veiw!)  
  
  
  
Heartstrings  
  
  
  
The sun beat down like an inferno across the golden sand. I was so thirsty, my throat burning with the desire for water. I saw a figure in the distance and I dragged myself toward it… so thirsty. But maybe this was just a mirage like all the other figures I saw standing in the constantly beating sun… an optical illusion. I pulled myself to the figures feet and raised my eyes to look at his face. He stared back down at me with an evil sneer on his face, holding a pitcher of water in his hands.  
  
"Harry?" I barely got out of my parched throat, reaching up a hand. He smirked again, holding out the pitcher of water and pouring it onto the ground beside him, laughing evily, he fixed his glasses and stalked away, still laughing.  
  
"People who mistreat other people shouldn't live." I heard him call back at me, kicking sand in my eyes before continueing on his way.  
  
"No! Harry… help me! I'm sor…"  
  
I woke up with a start, feeling the cold sweat run down my back and making me shiver. I ran a hand through my pale blonde hair and stares about the room with light grey eyes. "What a strange dream…" I muttered, swinging my slender legs off the side of the four-poster bed and walking to the bathroom in my boxers. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror sleepily, yawning softly and combing my hair down with my brush. "Oh Draco… you look like a wreck." I sighed to myself and yawned again, grabbing my robe off the bathroom door handle and wandering back into the large dorm room. My room mates Crabbe and Goyle snored loudly in their slumber, not realizing the distress their best friend was going through. "I need to apologize to Harry somehow… but then I'd be laughed at… oh, I feel so bad." My thoughts echoed like distant dreams, hurting me somehow and fueling my already great guilt. "Appologize to Harry?! What are you thinking Draco?! He treats you back with that same smug superiorness! Don't forgive him!" I sighed loudly, slipping my robe over my head and grabbing my books for my first class "Great, potions. That should get my mind off Harry and his friends" I smiled for the first time that morning and looked over at my bedside table, my smile turning to a scowl as I spotted the time on the clock "6:45! Dumbledore is going to wonder why I'm up so early… I better think up a story to tell him." Grabbing my wand off the bedside table beside the clock, I slid it into the pocket of my black robe and left the room, closing the door gently behind me.  
  
The Great Hall was empty when I arrived but I took my usual seat at the Slytherin table and opened my roll of parchment I had been working on for potions glass. I grabbed my quill and ink bottle from my pockets and started scratching out the leftover homework from the night before. "No… Gillyweed doesn't do that Draco, you idiot! Get your mind off that foolish dream, it was just a little nightmare" I sighed heavily and started concentrating harder on my work, as if it would save my life from the horrible nightmare. Suddenly I heard a clatter and turned around on the bench, Ron Weasley from the Gryffindor house had just stumbled over the Hufflepuff table and ran head first into a suit of armor. I stood up, wondering if I should help the poor red-head or not. Ron stood up and brushed himself off, suddenly realizing that I was watching him, he blushed deeply and scrambled to pick up his things off the floor. I rushed over to him and bent down, helping him. He turned and looked at me strangely, perhaps wondering what I was doing, by helping him. "I should tell Ron about my dream, maybe if Ron forgives me then Harry will too… but how do I tell him?" Ron stood up and so did I, handing him his things and staring into his blue-green eyes. He stared back with a curious look written on his face, not daring to move an inch until I explained myself. "Come on Draco, Now is the time, spill it all to this bashful red-headed Gryffindor, he'll understand" I scanned his face with my pale grey eyes, searching for any sign of fear or anger.  
  
"Weasley, I need to talk to you… about something I did." I started, already fearing my choice of words as I stared at the red-head straight in the face, "Will you meet me somewhere… so we can talk?" I asked, clearing my throat as if the sentence was tough on my throat, my thoughts flashed back into the dream then back to Ron.  
  
"Is this a trick Malfoy?" He asked in a frightened voice, picking up his disgaurded quill off the ground and shoving it in his bag. I shook my head, giving him a pleading look that would make anyone melt inside "Fine, I'll meet you somewhere, but this better not be a trick Malfoy or they'll be trouble." I nodded and ran a hand through my hair.  
  
"Alright, meet me here in the Great Hall at midnight, come alone, I'll be waiting for you here." I told him, turning around and walking back to the Slytherin table before the rest of the school came in and saw us standing together. "Well Draco… it looks like you're going to be able to ask forgiveness after all……."  
  
End of Chapter One 


	2. Chapter 2- Ron's POV

A/N: Sorry the whole Italics things didn't work… stupid computer… but I guess I'll try it again…  
  
Short update: Draco has talked to Ron and asked him to meet with him in the Great Hall at midnight to talk about something Draco has done. Our poor Slytherin boy is still distressed about the dream however and starts blaming himself for things beyond his control that happen to Ron, Harry and Hermione.  
  
(Ron's POV!)  
  
  
  
HeartStrings-Chapter Two  
  
The gentle wind created from my brisk walking pulled my robe softly off my slender body, making an erie flapping noise behind me. "Damn… it's almost midnight, I'm going to be late for whatever Draco wanted to talk to me about" I shook my head, breaking into a run and skidding to a halt in the Great Hall, spotting Draco some distance away, leaning against a wall near the Slytherin table. He looked up, spotted me and gestered for me to approach him. I stepped up to him nervously, taking a moment to look up at the starry sky before turning my attention back to him.  
  
"Nice night isn't it Ron?" He commented as if meeting in the dead of night with his second most hated enemy was a usual thing for him. I scowled but nodded politely.  
  
"Cut to it Malfoy, what did you call me out here for? I don't have all day you know." I hissed, careful to keep my voice down so the professors didn't hear.  
  
"I called you out here to talk to you Ron, I feel really bad about treating you and your friends like crap, I'm serious about all this." He said seriously, strangely enough I believed every word he said. "Those eyes Malfoy has… they melt my heart, he's so sincere about this, it couldn't be another trick of his." I simply nodded. Suddenly he burst into tears, it shocked me, Draco never cries. He blurt out a dream he had the night before and I quirked a brow, not knowing what to say to this blubbering pale-eyed Slytherin. "Should I show pity? He's done so many horrible things to so many people, oh Ron… do something! I don't want Draco to sit there and cry all night" I smiled slightly and put a comforting hand on his slender shoulder. He looked up at me, fear burned deep in his sea-grey eyes, it made me feel even more sorry for the Slytherin.  
  
"It's alright Draco, I…I forgive you." I whispered, patting his shoulder. His eyes seemed to brighten at this statement and he sighed in relief, wiping his eyes on the back of his robes.  
  
"You mean that Ron? Because I feel really bad, I couldn't bring myself to talk to Harry after messing his life up for him. My dad is a Death Eater and it's all my fault, I probably drew Voldemort here." Draco stuttered, sniffling loudly. I simply nodded and sighed softly, rubbing my eyes with my hands.  
  
"Draco, it's late and we both need sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?" I yawned, stretching my arms above my head and turning around.  
  
"Hey! Ron! I'll be your partner during potions tomorrow ok? Harry won't mind will he? I hope not" The Slytherin boy grinned excitedly, grabbing my hand. I blinked, a bit confused on how Draco Malfoy my worst enemy wanted to be my partner in potions class but I nodded and pulled out of his grasp.  
  
"Uh, sure Draco… see you tomorrow morning then." I sighed, stepping into the shadows and making my way back to the Gryffindor common room. I could still hear Draco's quiet whoop of joy before stepping through the portrait hole. 


	3. Draco's POV

A/N: I give up with the italics junk… meh, I'll just do whatever and hope you can read it.  
  
  
  
Chapter Summary: Harry finds out Ron has become friends with Draco, Harry hates Ron after and Hermione tries to comfort Harry but only finds herself falling in love…  
  
  
  
(*Draco's POV*)  
  
The Potions classroom was musty and damp as usual as Harry, Ron and Hermione entered it together first thing the next morning. Ron looked jumpy and nervous as I watched him carefully, he seemed to be talking really fast and he was blushing deeply.  
  
"What?! You're working with HIM!" I heard Potter bellow at Ron from across the room. Hermione simply scowled and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"He's changed; really he has, last night he apologized." Ron managed to stutter out; obviously he'd never been yelled at much by Potter before. I waved to Ron from my seat and motioned for him to come over to the Slytherin side of the room and sit down. Since I had already talked to Professor Snape earlier that morning I knew that he didn't mind that Ron was sitting with me today. Potter caught my eye and glared with utter dislike.  
  
"I can't believe it!? You want to sit with ferret boy? Seriously?" Harry sighed, frustrated, "And you actually think he's going to be your friend? That he's changed? Don't come running back to me when he ditches you, that's for sure." Ron glared at Potter before walking over to my table calmly and dropping his books there.  
  
"Hello Malfoy." He said brightly before sitting down and taking out his quill and ink jar. I took out my own supplies and grinning happily in Ron's direction.  
  
"Please, call me Draco, Weasley." I pleaded, glancing over at Potter as he scowled at me, "That's what my friends call me… Draco." Still grinning I dipped my quill.  
  
"Well then Draco, call me Ron." The red-haired Gryffindor spoke softly.  
  
Snape entered shortly after, frowning at the Gryffindor then smiling slightly at the Slytherins. I watched him with slight interest, more excited about the boy beside me. Ron had the most amazing eyes, green-blue… like the lake outside Hogwarts. I sighed slightly. What was I thinking? Was I falling for Ron Weasley? My eyes went wide at the thought of it, falling for a Gryffindor? Another BOY Gryffindor? Ron turned his head to look at me, bewildered I suppose at my wide-eyed stare. His forehead creased with worry and he prodded my shoulder gently with his slender pointer finger.  
  
"What's wrong Draco? You look like you've just seen several nude ghosts." Ron laughed at his own wit but then his joy turned back to that adorable worried look of his. I shook my head and then concentrated on my work, but turtle leather is even harder to chop when you're sitting beside an attractive red-haired Gryffindor with blue-green eyes.  
  
"Nothing is wrong Ron, I'm fine." I got out, before turning bright red and looking away. I heard Ron sighs loudly and then the familiar sound of a knife slicing through turtle leather was heard seconds later. I smiled in spite of what had just happened. Yes, Ron was perfect, he could understand that I didn't want to talk about my staring without even asking me if I wanted to or not. Potter was lucky to have him as a best friend. I glared jealously over at Potter, who returned the favor almost eagerly it seemed.  
  
Potions class ended soon after that and I stood up to leave for lunch, watching Ron pick up his things and shove them in his bag. Should I ask him to the Slytherin table for lunch? I stood there contemplating that for some time, then I nodded to myself.  
  
"Ron?" I prodded his shoulder gently to get his attention and he looked at me,"I was wondering if you'd like to come down to the kitchens to get some food, then we can go eat outside in the sunshine together." I felt my cheeks warm a little but I took no notice, watching the Gryffindor with my penetrating stare, searching his face for emotion.  
  
"Uh, sure Draco, just let me run over and let Hermione know that I'm not going to study with her at lunch." Ron smiled and raced over to where Hermione was waiting for him impatiently, tapping her foot on the cold, stone floor. I busied myself with putting away my things and tried not to pay attention to Hermione's loud yelling at Ron. Suddenly I heard a sharp sound like a gunshot and turned to see Hermione storming off and Ron holding his face like a wounded man. He turned to me and shrugged, walking toward me with a very confused look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong with Granger today?" I asked, glaring toward the door with distaste.  
  
"I'm not sure, but she slapped me and stormed off, maybe it's that time of month, all girls get like that during one time in the month." Ron explained. I shrugged, obviously not caring what was wrong with Granger and picked up my bag, walking toward the classroom exit I turned and gave Ron a huge grin. He grinned back and walked out the door in front of me, leading me to where the kitchens were. When we arrived at the painting with the fruit, he tickled the pear and went inside, leaving me alone in the corridor, waiting for him.  
  
When he returned he was carrying a massive picnic basket with two hands, straining to hold the full weight. I grabbed the handle with one of my hands and he let go with one of his hands, bending to pick up his bag. He gave me a shaky smile and then we starting carrying the basket towards the front doors, only stumbling a few times. We got to the front door and set the basket down. Ron approached the heavy door and pulled it open, rushing back to me and picking up the picnic basket with one hand once again.  
  
"Alright Draco, let's go." He urged, tugging a bit on the basket. I followed him eagerly and the monstrous front doors shut on their own with a gunshot sounding bang.  
  
"That still freaks me out and I've been going here for 6 years now." I joked nervously, not used to being around Ron a lot, other then all those times I would make fun of his family or clothing during classes and at times on the Hogwarts Express on the way to the school. He smiled back joyfully and sat down on the grass, setting the basket of food down beside him as well. I sat down beside Ron and opened the basket, blinking down at the high abundance of food. Ron was also quite astounded.  
  
"The house elves really out-did themselves today, wow… that's enough food to fill an army, definetly not as much as we normally have… even at Christmas." He blushed and busied himself with getting out all the food inside the huge basket, "You probably get a lot of food at Christmas Draco, since you live in that huge house and everything." He blushed deeper and bit into a pumpkin pastry, glancing over at me slightly.  
  
"Well…I… it was nice of the house elves to make us all this, expescially on such short notice, they were practically falling over each other to serve me." I grinned awkwardly, fighting the urge to make a comment about Ron's home and/or bragging about my own, knowing that everything he said was true.  
  
"Those house elves love to work…"His voice trailed off, not sure about what to talk about, "I've never had a house elf, well… unless having Dobby as a friend counts."  
  
I nodded a bit and finished the last of the sandwich I had been eating. Then there was a long silence, only broken by the sound of the lake rippling softly in the breeze.  
  
"So… we have Care of Magical Creatures next, right?" I asked, picking up another sandwich and looking down at it, not very hungry at all.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd like to work with me this afternoon, since Harry and Hermione aren't talking to me right at the moment." Ron said calmly, watching me with his beautiful eyes and sipping some purple liquid I didn't recognize. I flushed with delight and nodded vigorously, almost choking on a piece of my sandwich.  
  
"Of course! I'd love you… I mean to! Eh… yeah… to" My voice rose to a high pitch as I stammered nervously and Ron blushed deeply. Soon after, all the food was gone and I gave the empty basket to the lake squid, who crunched it contentedly in its tentacles before sinking back into the depths of the lake. Picking up our books from the ground, I smirked at Ron and we headed toward Hagrid's hut for our next lesson.  
  
A/N- sorry I have to end chapter 3 so soon but I got writer's block from Draco's POV so I'm switching to Harry's POV right away, please… review!!!! 


	4. Harry's POV

A/N: Fine Fine… I'll make them fall head over heels now, this is from Harry POV this time… hooray or something *rolls her eyes and gnaws on her Draco plushie*  
  
  
  
  
  
(Harry's POV)  
  
Kisses and Raindrops  
  
I approached Hagrid's hut, with Hermione at my side and the clear blue sky looking beautiful above me. Inside I was hoping that Ron would come back over to our side and leave that Malfoy loser in the dust but on the outside I wore a scowl that could have made the gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office crumble. Meanwhile Hermione was reassuring me in a very hushed tone, gesturing towards Draco and Ron, who were standing together and also talking excitedly in whispers, glancing at the animal that was tethered by the gate of Hagrid's small enclosure.  
  
"I'm sure that this is just a faze that Ron is going through Harry, you have to give him space and I'm sure he'll realize that his desire to be with Malfoy is just a big mistake that he'll surely get over. Don't get angry at him Harry; after all you ARE his best friend." Hermione raved on in a whisper, giving me a slight smile and patting my shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure it's just a faze." I said in a hopeful voice, waving at Ron slightly. Malfoy glared but Ron, looking surprised, returned the wave with a grin. I hurried over to Ron and continued to smile at him. "Hey Ron, do you want to come and work with me?" I asked, ignoring Malfoy's death glares and trying to act as normal as I could.  
  
"Um…" Ron fidgeted uncomfortably and looking at the ground, his ears turning a dark shade of pink, "I already promised Draco that I'd work with him." He said his voice barely a mummer. I glared and glanced at Malfoy, who was wearing a very smug smirk on his pale, pointed face. My insides boiled with rage and frustration.  
  
"Ron! I thought you were my friend, but now you start hanging around with this Muggle-born hating scum!" I yelled, simply letting loose my bottled up anger, "Think about how Hermione feels over there, with you hanging around with this… this… thing! He hates Muggle-borns and you still go gallivanting with him." Ron's eyes widened and he backed away a few steps, looking over at Hermione who had a very shocked look on her face. Draco stepped in front of Ron and held up his hands in a gesture of peace.  
  
"Hey Potter, if you have a problem with me, then you obviously have a problem with your "friend" Ron here, because we're going to be friends for a long time. If you can't handle that, go work with Granger." He hissed, looking at me with the utmost loathing in his eyes. Then he turned to Ron,"Let's go Ron, leave Potter to work with Granger." Ron shot one last look at me then follows Malfoy into another group of students, all of them Slytherins.  
  
At that point, Hagrid came out from inside his small hut and grinned at the bunch of students huddled around the fence for his class. He moved to the animal tethered by the fence and stroked its furry back almost lovingly.  
  
"A'righ' class, yer new job is to take 'hese 'lil 'uggers for a walk." Hagrid bellowed to the class, handing every second student a leash. The creatures were covered in shaggy brown fur, and were about the size of a dog. Their eyes were almost hidden in their fur but you could tell that they were an odd shade of purple. "'eir called Taffinas, 're mostly used fer 'unting rats, 'ut today wer jus' gonna walk 'em in the forest a bit." I took hold of the leash tightly and walked up to Hermione, the little Taffina following behind, almost eagerly it seemed, like a puppy. I prodded Hermione's shoulder and smiled briefly.  
  
"I think I'll just walk it by myself then Herm, if you're going to work with Lavender." I said to her quietly. She nodded and hurried off to join Lavender Brown and her Taffina. I spotted Ron and Malfoy heading off to one side and followed them silently, ducking behind trees and watching them closely. I followed them for nearly an hour, carefully staying just out of sight. Once or twice I'd hear Malfoy say something and Ron laugh loudly, but I wasn't close enough to catch the words.  
  
"Well then Ron, if you don't want to be my friend anymore, go off with Malfoy, I hope you get lost." I whispered angrily, accidently kicking my Taffina and watching it scurry back towards Hagrid's hut in fear. I looked up and a drop hit my nose suddenly. Then, as I watched the clouds block the sun it started to rain, hard. I squinted through the thick trees, just spotting Draco and Ron running into a nearby cave. I rushed after them, but stood outside the cave, listening to their voices echoing through the cave.  
  
"We'll just wait through the rain in here Draco, then we can head back to the class before Hagrid gets worried and sends out a search party." Ron chuckled fondly, as I heard him sit down on the rocky, cave floor. I glanced around the corner and watched them, hiding in the cloak of the foggy rain. Draco followed suit and sat down on the floor very close to Ron, their noses almost touching.  
  
"Yes, it's warm in here… and very… cozy." Malfoy whispered, backing away from Ron a bit and allowing the Taffina to lay in between them, "And we've got this ugly git to keep us company as well." He continued, motioning toward the creature. I saw Ron nod and shiver in the cold, wrapping his clock more tightly around himself. Malfoy took out his wand and pointed it outside at a pile of sticks near the cave opening.  
  
"Accio sticks." He muttered, and they flew into his empty hand. He set them down and waved his wand once again, the sticks were immediately aflame. "That's better" I simply stared, my eyes closing slightly, maybe it was the cold getting to me finally. I drifted off to sleep, the sound of the rain pattering against the stone entrance to the caves soothing me and letting me float into my dreams. 


	5. Harry's POV again

A/N: Woo, I'm finally going to put up chapter 5 even though not many people ever review my stories. maybe I'll close my account if no one wants to read my writing.  
  
(Harry's POV)  
  
Promises from the Bookworm  
  
The rain was still falling when I opened my eyes, the small pattering sounds of water droplets falling on wood echoing through the dark trees. Inside the cave I still heard soft voices speaking in hushed whispers, another wave of laughter invading my senses.  
  
"Ron. why is Harry taking our friendship so personal?" I heard Draco ask, surprised to hear a touch of concern in his usually cold voice. Ron shifted uncomfortably and was silent for a moment, as if wondering that he should confide in the blonde.  
  
"Well, Harry and I were really close for awhile. We had a bit of a fight and we aren't as close as we used to be. We were very 'close'." Ron's voice trailed off and I could sense the embaresment in his speech. How could he be embarresed by our former love for one another? I was hurt. speechless. How could he be? I thought he cared about me.  
  
"So, you were more then just friends?" Draco questioned, but he didn't sound shocked, almost pleasantly surprised. I peeked my head into the cave just in time to see the red-head Gryffindor nod. His eyes filled with gentle sorrow.  
  
"Actually, it only lasted for a month, and we didn't kiss or anything, it was just confusion I think. I mean. it's wrong to like guys right?" Ron inquired, the emotion in his eyes changing from sorrow to pure distress. His face almost pleading with Draco not to laugh at him and not to run away from him.  
  
"Ron, how could you tell him the truth?" I whispered to myself, the sound of the rain sucking my voice into the roar of the wind. I stood up slowly, then turned, running back to Hagrid's hut, my tears rushing down my cheeks. Before I knew exactly what happened, I had run past the hut and all the way up to the Gryffindor common room, all the dams against my woe breaking and making me fall on one of the couches, broken and defeated. I felt the portrait hole open and finger-tips raising my chin. It was Hermione, she had chased me all the way from Hagrid's hut to the common room, just to ease me sorrow and dry my tears. Ah yes, she was beautiful when she wore that look of concern on his face, her eyes sparkling soothingly in the fire-light.  
  
"Harry, don't cry, please don't cry." She pleaded, stroking my cheek with her fingers tenderly, her voice a purr, "Hush now Harry, someone loves you.I.." she never finished her statement because I silenced her with the touch of my finger to her lips.  
  
"Ron hates me Hermione, please. just leave me." I whispered, removing my finger and dissolving into tears once more, "No one wants to love me but I want to love, I am alone. I loved a boy and now he hates me." Hermione made her lips into a thin line and stood up, storming from the room and turning before she reached the stairs into the dorm.  
  
"You are being foolish Harry Potter! People do love you! I love you." with that last statement, Hermione turned once again and continued her voyage to her dorm, slamming doors behind her. I stared for a moment in shock before I stood, walking towards my own dorm and shutting the door softly behind me. Hermione in love with me? Harry Potter? It was preposterous! Hermione was supposed to love Ron, or at least it seemed like it. but now Ron was off dancing around with Draco in a cave in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. I'm sure Herm is just a bit confused right now, after-all, the guy she's supposed to be in love with is off in the rain with her worst enemy. I'm sure she's just trying to find someone that she can love until farther notice, but why do I sometimes think she's beautiful when no one else does. like a fallen Veela with chocolate eyes.  
  
"Ron.Hermione, everyone is mad at me. How could I be such an idiot all the time? I didn't realize that Herm loved me even after she gave me all those hints, even if they were subtle. She loved me all along. and now I have no one to talk to." I whimpered, my bottom lip quivering as I sad down on my four-poster bed to think about all that had happened today, including Ron's conversation with Draco. My mind kept wandering back to the moment when Hermione said that she loved me. Why did my heart leap when she told me that she loved me? That was the way it was with Ron.  
  
I looked up as a knock sounded on the door and then it opened a crack, Hermione's smiling face staring in at me. She pushed the door open all the way then entered, shutting the wooden door behind her gently. Her eyes were lit up with adoration I had never witnessed before as she sat on my bed and melted into my arms.  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled Harry, you just needed to know that someone does care about you, and I promise I'll never leave you like Ron did. I need you and I want you. If you'll have me I'll be as faithful as anything." She promised. I pushed her away and pointed to the door, surprised by my own anger towards the brown-haired girl.  
  
"Please Hermione, just leave. I don't want to hear your promises of devotion and your love for me. I want Ron back and loving you is not the way to get him back." I spoke sternly, my face becoming cold and hard as her eyes filled with tears and she bolted from the room, leaving the door open. Inside I knew that was the wrong way to handle the situation, but I was confused.lost within my own heart, trying to sort out my emotions. Yet her promises stirred something in me I had never felt. Was this true love? I never felt this much love toward another person before Ron. Maybe Hermione was the one I was finally meant to be with, but I needed to think about this now, no use making any deciosions without thinking about it first. I didn't want my heart broken like it had been broken after that fight with Ron so many years ago. 


End file.
